Battle of Alaris Prime (21 BBY)
"This would be easier if the Wookiee warriors gave us some space to shoot a bolt." : "The only advice I can give you is to never argue with a Wookiee, Captain. They're fierce warriors, but they're stubborn enough to take out the arms of the unexpected." —Captain Dasher and Josep Varn during the battle of Alaris Prime The Battle of Alaris Prime, or the Third Battle of Alaris Prime, in mid 21 BBY BBY took place on the Wookiee colony of Alaris Prime. Similar to that of the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk, Alaris Prime has been inhabited by its neighbouring Wookiees for over a decade. When the Separatists, intending to use Alaris Prime as a supply zone for their planned assualt on Kashyyyk invaded the colony world, the Wookiee militia quickly took up arms to repel the Separatist Droid Army. However, with few Wookiee warriors available, (since many of them were on Kashyyyk fighting the Trandoshan slaver presence), their numbers soon began to dwindle. Furthermore, Xeron Hylos (who was still unknown to the Republic at the time) and a team of acolytes left to assist with the invasion of Alaris Prime, where Xeron commanded the battle from space. A call was sent to Kashyyyk before communications were jammed, informing the Wookiee Chieftains of the situation. Knowing that Wookiee troops could not be spared to aid them, let alone a fleet, the Republic was contacted, and, although already over burdened with committing a large percentage of the Grand Army to pushing the Separatists out of the Core, the Senate appealed to the weary Jedi Order to send a decent force to neutralize the Separatist threat. It was later decided that Jedi Generals Alloysis Keloy and Josep Varn would leave for Alaris Prime and provide reinforcements to the beleaguered Wookiee troops. The Battle : "Sector six has been cleared of enemy forces, and Generals Keloy and Varn's battalions are moving to a Wookiee resistance camp just short of the next way-point. However, scanners are showing an incoming enemy fleet, believed to be the same one that ambushed General Beray's forces in the Rainos Cluster. Rearranging the fleet into defensive formation on your orders, Admiral." : ―a Clone Naval Officer lieutenant of the Fortitude reporting the approaching Bulkstorm Fleet to Admiral Eulen Waltz Breaking through the blockade, with thanks to Admiral Waltz's strategies, the Jedi and their reinforcements moved in to push the Separatist Droid Army back. Wookiee resistance helped as well, and with their combined strength, the Droid Army presence was slowly dying down, at the cost of heavy casualties. After securing the northern part of the sector, Keloy and Varn received a transmission from Atris Jeveran, who had just completed her investigation in the Rainos Cluster. She reported there were no survivors, and that they salvaged some records from the bridge of the ''Heroic ''when they were suddenly ambushed. Before falling back, Jeveran also informed them of an uncommon emblem she found on the enemy cruisers. As there was very little evidence about this new fleet, the threat was not fully understood until ships from the fleet were on their way to reinforce Alaris Prime. While overlooking the troops, Keloy sensed a disturbance in the Force, and accompanied by Varn, the two of them made their way into the forest, encountering several acolytes, most of whom who where poorly trained in the art of lightsaber dueling. Though they were strong in the Force, Varn and Keloy managed to kill them all before moving on to find the source of the disturbance. Emerging into an opening, the two of them stumbled onto old Jedi ruins that was strong here in the Force. They also came face-to-face with an acloyte named Jadeg Doza, which triggered a brief lightsaber duel. As Doza prepared to fight to the end, Xeron stepped in and possessed his mind, resulting in Doza being killed. Hylos admitted that using the Force here would corrupt all life on Alaris Prime, and that the colony world wiould no longer be a living place. Although Keloy and Varn tried to reason with Hylos about this power destroying him, he refused to listen, and hurled heavy Force lightning at them. Despite Hylos' newfound powers, he failed to defeat the two Jedi, and instead faced an angry Gevotta. With Xeron now gone from the deceased body, the ruins remained dormant once more. Gevotta told the Jedi he had sent scouts to keep an eye on them, in case they encountered problems. As the Jedi and the Wookiee left the ruin, Keloy wondered if these Jedi ruins, or rather, Sith ruins could have been the nexus of Xeron's power, and that the dark Jedi absorbed them for ultimate power. Participants Outcome Republic/Wookiee victory *Bulkstorm fleet withdraws from Alaris Prime and retreats to Korriban *Separatist armies routed *Jadeg Doza killed Casualties Galactic Republic Heavy *Many clones wounded or killed *Several BARC Speeder Bikes *Seven Clone Turbo Tanks *Eight AT-TE Walkers *Numerous fighter squadrons *''Theatrical '' Confederacy of Independent Systems Very heavy *Many Droids *Dozens of STAPs *Ten AAT Tanks *Sixteen Persuader Tanks *Five Hailfire Tanks *Heavy losses to fighter squadrons *Several acolytes Wookiee Militia Heavy *Many Wookiees *Several Catamarans Category:Events